Sergei Minerva (Earth-9602)
Brought together by corrupt New Gotham mayor the Big Question (Edward Nigma Fisk), Lethal and his fellow assassins, Deadeye and Wired, discovered that they had defeats at the hands of the same women (Dare and Catsai) in common. Together, Lethal, Deadeye, and Wired figured they could teach their mutual enemies a lesson in respect. Working for the Big Question made them think that the road to riches was all puzzled out. Catsai and Dare were making their way through Arkham Tower. They were killing anyone standing between them and their target. Big Question. They had already faced and killed 12 mercenaries, the last being Deadeye. Their 13th opponent was Lethal. After they survived an explosion, possibly set up by Lethal, the man himself made his appearance. He threatened to skin them. He threw four blades at the women. Dare used her internal "radar" sense to track and catch his throwing blades in midair. She then threw them back at Lethal. Meanwhile Catsai's trained cats had moved towards Lethal's feet. He tripped on them and fell. He then decided to stop toying with his opponents. He pulled out a shotgun and started firing. Catsai gracefully dodged the bullets and used her blade-tipped whip to tie up Lethal's hands. Then she ensnared her helpless foe and allowed Dare to deliver the deathstroke with her sword. | Powers = None known | Abilities = A feral human-cheetah hybrid, Lethal is an expert hunter and tracker who relies on fear to weaken his prey. | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = With razor-sharp claws, Lethal is skilled in the use of traditional weapons such as throwing daggers and hunga-munga blades as well as modern weapons such as semi-automatic firearms. His last known weapon is a shotgun. | Notes = * Despite Lethal's apparent death by a sword, he might yet resurface. Like other animal hybrid characters, he might have a Healing Factor. * Lethal does not actually display any superhuman powers in his brief appearance. He uses bladed weapons and a shotgun to face opponents. There is no way to determine his level of strength, agility, or other abilities. He has the appearance of a human-animal hybrid, but the text does not clarify whether he is a shapeshifter, like the average werewolf. | Trivia = * His civilian identity "Sergei Minerva" derives from the characters Sergei Kravinoff and Barbara Minerva. * One of the characters Lethal is based on was long dead by the time this comic book was published. The original Kraven committed suicide in Amazing Spider-Man 294 (1987). * Lethal may have inherited powers from Kraven/Sergei Kravinoff. Kraven has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. He also has enhanced senses and advanced longevity. * Lethal may have inherited powers from Cheetah/Barbara Minerva. Cheetah has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility. She also has enhanced senses, extraordinary shard fangs and claws, and the ability to shapeshift between human and cheetah forms. * The Cheetah that Lethal is based on is not the original version of the character. Barbara Minerva first appeared in 1987. The original Cheetah was Priscilla Rich, who first appeared in 1943. The second Cheetah was Deborah Domaine, who first appeared in 1980. Minerva is the third and more prominent version. However, a fourth and male version was introduced in 2001. He was called Sebastian Ballesteros. He operated as a replacement for Minerva but was eventually killed by her. * The first name "Sergei" is the Russian version of the Latin/Roman name Sergius. This started out as the family name of a Roman gens (clan), but was later adopted as a personal name. The most famous ancient person called "Sergius" was Lucius Sergius Catilina (108-62 BC) who conspired to overthrow the Roman Republic. }} Category:Feline Form Category:Shooting Category:Claws Category:Fencing Category:Mercenaries Category:Hybrids Category:Weapons Expert Category:Amalgam Comics casualties Category:Trackers Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Human/Cat Hybrids